Zombie Apocalypse
by Zivandre
Summary: Hermione is soul marked to Fred and George, and drags them along to a Ministry Gala, on where they fight over who would be the leader in a Zombie Apocalypse. One-shot. Slice of Life fic. Short snippet into a care-free life. Soulmark. Voldemort defeated at end of Fourth year.


_**This is written for a few events at The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in South, Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **Through The Universe:**_ _ **51\. Double Star: Fred and George Weasley**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Dogwood: [Fred Weasley Wand] Write about Fred or George Weasley**_

 _ **Second Gred and Feorges April Fools Birthday**_ _ **Extravaganza! Write about Fred and George Weasley**_

 _ **Optional Prompts: Golden,**_ _ **Dollface,**_ _ **"Are you ready?" / "Yes." / "You're not wearing pants.",**_ _ **"In the improbable event of a zombie apocalypse, I would be the leader.",**_ _ **Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **[WC: 1029]**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

"Are you ready?" called Hermione from the living room she shared with the twins.

"Yes!" yelled Fred, as he and his brother stepped from their rooms.

"Um, you're not wearing pants. Neither of you are!" Hermione reprimanded, before shoo-ing them back to their room. Moments later, they both stepped back though clad in velvet dress pants, that matched their suits.

Fred was in a shocking violet purple, with a dull-lime green dress shirt, while George was wearing the same with the colours opposite. Hermione, wanting to remain 'proper' and 'dignified' chose to wear a floor length black satin gown, that clung to her curves. The back was cut out, leaving the watery material to tease at showing the dimples on her lower back. The material was only held up by a silver ring around her throat, with another slit running down the front of her chest.

While both boys went with a classical hairstyle of a side-combed look, Hermione had some of her wild curls pinned up, with the rest cascading down her back. She had a simple, natural look of make-up splattering her face, and had a small, silver metallic clutch, and silver heels that almost made her height match the twins.

"Are you guys finally ready?" asked Hermione again.

"Always ready-" started George.

"For you sweet dollface!" finished Fred, with a smirk on his face.

"How many times have I told you - both - to stop calling me that?" she exasperated.

Turning, she went to the Floo, before shouting out her destination, 'The Ministry of Magic,' and swirling away in the green flames. Shortly followed by the twins.

They had an uncommon connection: Hermione, Fred, and George, all shared a soulmark connection. At first, Fred and George always thought it was just a twin mark, but in Hermione's fifth year summer, when she was swimming in the Weasley's small lake, they saw it.

It was a small insignia of their Fred and George's wands, with an open book underneath. Each mark was on their left hip bone, that was a dull red colour; however, when they each saw the marks, they grew golden in colour, before settling with a slight golden shimmer.

Since then, they were inseparable.

Tonight, however, they were going to a Ministry Gala - another affair for the rich purebloods to sneer and show off their wealth to the public. The only reason Hermione was going was because she was the current Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

She had worked her way the the department, causing multiple scandals and upheavals on how Wizarding kind treated the mass spectrum of Magical Creatures - earning them far more rights and permits than any other Witch or Wizard who had recently tried.

It did help that her best friend, Harry Potter, defeated You-Know-Who, twice. Once, when he was only a baby, and for the final time when he was only 14 years old. Lord Voldemort had tried to rise again at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry - with the help of Lucius - struck him down and with the help of a few more Death-Eater-Turned-Spies, they quickly apprehended the rest.

Since then, when Harry had claimed he only survived so far because of Hermione and Ron, she had been gifted and approved of various laws and removing restrictions.

But, if Hermione had to suffer the night through, then her Husbands would have to do the same.

In the few years of dating and marriage that the Trio held, they had helped Hermione tremendously relax throughout her life; which eventually helped her remove the proverbial 'stick up her bum.'

Many hours later, after the Trio had shared plenty of drinks to go around, they were sloshed. They no longer cared about proper decorum, which went along with multiple other party goers, but they were discussing muggle tactics on surviving a Zombie Apocalypse.

"In the improbable event of a zombie apocalypse, I would be the leader!" argued Hermione, managing to not slur her words.

"Absolutely not! You may be the brains, but face it dollface, we're the geniuses in this relationship," countered Fred.

"Puhlease! As if you could fight off a hoard of mindless corpses, you can't even fight through a crowd at your shop!"

"Why couldn't we all be the leaders?" butted in George. He constantly had to seperate Fred and Hermione, cause while they may have all loved each other, when those two went at it, they were feral.

"Because it would be highly-" started Hermione.

"-unfeasable. We would all die and argue then!" finished Fred, before giving a sharp look to his brother and wife.

While it was common for Fred and George to finish each other's sentences, Hermione had never managed it with either twin.

"Oh Merlin! How? I've never managed, but oh gods…" whined Hermione. "You guys are never going to live this down, are you?"

"No-"

"Pe!" The twins chorused together, laughing.

The topic of conversation changed quickly after that, however, before they ended up too sloshed, they made it to the comfort of their own home.

Relishing in being home, and forgetting her inhibitions - just for a little while - Hermione quickly slithered out of her dress and ran from their entryway.

The twins were caught off guard of her impromptu streaking fit, but shrugging it off, they quickly ran after her.

However, after searching the entire flat and not finding her anywhere, they were a bit disappointed and confused. They didn't hear the _pop_ of apparition, nor heard the Floo - even if she was naked, she was drunk - so they figured she had to be there somewhere.

But, unfortunately, they could not find her. They each started to get a bit aggravated on not being able to find their witch, but didn't give up their hunt.

However, if they only paid a bit more attention to the shimmer's in the air, they would have easily realised that she was still in the entryway. Disillusioned, and still clothed, she comfily settled down in the little coat nook with her favourite book.

She just knew they'd feel like idiots when they didn't check there, she thought with a smirk.


End file.
